


Born With a Mechanical Heart

by charleybradburies



Series: Future, Present, & Past [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Related, Character Development, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Cultural References, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Israel, Israeli character(s), Jewish Character, Kissing, Literary References & Allusions, Love, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Jewish Character, Post-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, References to Canon, Requited Love, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sequel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I was born with a mechanical heart: miles of wires and video parts...if only I had a human touch, I’d give you the love you deserve so much - and if Heaven’s way up in the clouds, way up in the clouds, for you, I’m gonna bring it all down, I’m gonna bring it all down. I will be your aeroplane, give you the world and watch you dance in Spain, fly you way above the stars and show you what you are <i>in my mechanical heart.</i></p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p>100-women Prompt #8: Future.</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p>Title and lyrics from the amazing song "Mechanical Heart" by Beth Hart.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Born With a Mechanical Heart

Ziva can’t recall the last time she’d been this nervous. Perhaps she never has before.

And she isn’t even armed now. She’s been going around without her gun for a while, but still she felt more vulnerable, exposed, naked, simply because she didn't have it - and now, to be in a flowing dress that allowed her no space for concealed weaponry of any kind…

Well, she had needed to be allowed over to the baggage claim - she had no other way to be sure whether he’d really seen the context of her gesture. She had no way to contact him now, not without the interaction becoming public (or at least, in view of the team) and that was too much for her for the time being. 

She only grows more anxious as the throngs of travelers ebb and flow; a few families are visibly returning from DC, the obligatory tourist items donned, and they do nothing to ease her emotional hunger. 

An older woman comes near her, struggling with a bag, and she impulsively reaches out for it. The now-confused lady releases it weakly, not understanding what Ziva is doing for the couple of seconds before the younger woman stands and helps her to the seat where she’d been. 

“Todah,” the woman says softly, reluctantly letting go of Ziva after having balanced on her, and Ziva nods, being sure to smile at her. The woman scoots over a bit and gestures for Ziva to sit back down.

‘Flight 2289 - Washington DC - Delta’ glows the sign at the baggage claim nearest her, and she can feel one of her legs start to shake some. 

It’s not as though her life depends on this...but perhaps, in a way, it does.

Indeed, she sincerely doubts that she’s ever felt so _alive_ as she does after the moment when her eyes, having settled momentarily on a jubilant toddler wearing an ‘I  <3 DC’ tee shirt and excitedly conversing with the man next to him (who turns out not to be his father, as he slings his own baseball cap on the child’s head and then sends him to where his parents are calling for him) catch that the cap’s embroidery reads a particularly familiar acronym…and she _knows._

Tears have started streaking her cheeks, and the woman next to her has expressed concern and been reassured by Ziva that she is all right, by the time that he turns around; and without giving it a second thought, Ziva bolts out of her seat. 

Beaming, Tony deposits his suitcase on the floor shortly before she reaches him, and the moment she does he’s scooping her up into his arms and kissing her, her momentum jolting them into a spin for a few seconds before she’s set back down on her feet. It takes a few minutes and a couple of hoots for them to break the kiss, and pulling her face away from his a bit she can see that he is crying, too, but Tony is the first of them to speak, with his hands running back in her hair.

“You know, if you come at just any time, I shall never know at what hour my heart is to be ready to greet you,” he says, the tiniest bit of scolding in his cheerful tone, and though she knows the other point being made, she is too happy to feel it acutely.

 _“You_ are the one who came,” she replies.

“Tu seras toujours mon…amour,” he whispers, and her smile widens enough for her cheeks to hurt. She tightens her arms around his waist and leans deeper into his chest, as close as she can get. "You will always be my love."

“And now, it is as if the sun has come to shine on my life,” he continues, and she tilts her head up and kisses him again.

“You did just quote a book, you know,” she says after they decide they’ve been standing in the center of the baggage claim area long enough and move to leave, and it’s as he’s slipping into the passenger seat of her car that he retaliates.

“A book, that was made into a movie.”


End file.
